Tig, A Personal Trainer
by TaraJo
Summary: Half-Sack needs some private tutoring. PWP. Slash.


A/N: I wrote this fic last December and realized just now that I hadn't posted it here yet. So here it is, my first and only Sons of Anarchy fic. Big thanks to Spacebabe for helping me with this story.

* * *

**TIG, A PERSONAL TRAINER**

* * *

Kip was standing by the garage door and shifted on his feet nervously. He saw Tig glancing at him from the corner of his eye briefly from where he was tuning his bike.

"Hey, Tig, I need some help," Kip finally found the courage to say.

"I'm busy. Go pester someone else," Tig grumbled and made a show of turning his attention back to what he was doing.

"I can't, you are the only one here who can help me," Kip answered lamely, trying to hide his blushing.

"I said I was busy, so beat it!" Tig stood up and glared at Kip.

"Come on, Tig, it's not that big of a deal," Kip said and added under his breath "for you."

"What the hell is it you want me to do?" Tig sounded really exasperated now.

"Me," Kip muttered.

"What? You want to be fucked?" Tig laughed at Kip's embarrassed expression.

"Forget I asked," Kip turned around and stormed away, hearing Tig's snickering all across the yard.

* * *

Later that evening Kip was playing pool in the club house. He was bending over the pool table while concentrating on pocketing the ball he was aiming at, when Tig passed him and squeezed his ass on his way. Kip jerked at the touch and missed his ball. The other guys playing pool with him laughed raucously. Kip was used to the other guys mocking him every chance they got, but this time it bothered him unusually much. Had Tig told everyone of his request?

Kip finished his game and escaped the clubhouse. He stood a moment outside the door and considered his options. He didn't want to go too far, at least not until Clay had returned from his negotiation with Alvarez, just to be sure in case he was needed. The roof was Jax's sanctuary, so he had to find another place. He was just a prospect and he didn't have much of anything here yet, so he just headed for the side of the garage where he had spotted a secluded corner behind the tool shed. He slid into the shadows of his hide and took a deep breath. What the hell had made him talk to Tig in the first place? Yeah, sure, he had been sick with jealousy at the party when Tig had taken the other guy to the back room, but he had never been attracted to other men before. There was just something about Tig, some raw sexual attraction that he wanted to explore. Tig was older, experienced and tough, a combination Kip found incredibly irresistible and wanted desperately to feel directed towards himself.

"Fuck!" he muttered frustratedly to himself.

"Now?" Kip heard an amused voice drawling from the shadows. Tig had followed him out of the clubhouse.

"I thought you weren't interested," he spit the words out of his mouth, trying to conceal his surprised shock and anger at being caught by Tig.

"That was then, this is now, and you actually never gave me a chance to accept your help request, huh?" Tig said and closed the distance between them. He grabbed Kip by the front of his jacket and pulled him into a rough kiss. Kip flinched, but then he melted into the kiss, which was far from gentle.

Tig slammed him against the shed wall and pressed his weight against Kip so he could feel every hard plane of Tig's body and his impressive hard on against his own. Kip kissed him back with fervor until Tig pulled back a little.

"You've done it before?" he asked hoarsely.

Kip just shook his head.

"Fuck, need to take it easy then." Tig took a hold of Kip around the back of his neck and dragged him along to the back room of the garage. On their way through the garage Tig took a small jar of vaseline from the shelf and put it in his pocket. Seeing that made Kip's stomach flutter with anticipation and nervousness. Fuck, it was really going to happen!

In the dim light of the back room Tig steered them towards the couch and dumped Kip unceremoniously down on it. He followed suit and landed partly on Kip, reaching down to Kip's belt at the same time. Kip felt like a deer in the headlights, couldn't move to help Tig or even think coherently. The need pulsed in his veins and he could do nothing but give in to the force on top of him, undressing him with a determination and confidence that left Kip breathless.

"Aww, already hard for me? Can't wait until I'm fucking you senseless?" Tig smirked at Kip who was flushed and clenching his jaw. No matter what Tig was saying, Kip would be damned if he'd stop now.

Finally they were both naked and Tig grabbed Kip's hips firmly and pulled him against his own groin. He took both of their erections into his big hand and stroked them in tandem. Kip threw his head back and moaned loudly. Tig's hand felt so good on him. Tig spat on his hand to get it slicker, but his calloused strong fingers were still giving Kip the friction he so desperately needed.

"Let's make your remaining half-sack count, huh?" Tig grunted and reached for the lube. Then he moved his hand under Kip's balls, reaching for his hole. Tig kept stroking their dicks at the same time and pushed a slick finger into Kip's hole, penetrating him for the first time. Kip froze for a moment to the foreign feeling inside him, but soon his body accepted the intrusion. A moment later Tig was pushing another finger inside him. Two fingers were harder to adjust to, but Tig didn't relent. Tig wasn't a gentle man, hell, Kip didn't even expect it from him. Kip was used to pain and usually he even welcomed it to feel alive.

For a second some random song lyrics flashed in his mind, "I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all", but then Tig drove his fingers even deeper inside him and dragged him out of his thoughts back to what they were doing.

Tig inserted a third finger while distracting Kip by stroking their dicks even faster and bending down to kiss him with bruising force. The distraction worked and Kip was a panting mess when Tig removed his fingers, grabbed Kip's legs and placed them on his shoulders. Kip grunted at the uncomfortable position, but otherwise he was fine, even bent literally in two.

"Whoa, you are as limber as some of the strippers down at the Jellybean," Tig commented appreciatively. Kip didn't so much like the comparison, but felt somehow giddy at the compliment.

Tig lined up his cock to Kip's entrance and started to push in. Kip let out a quiet whimper when a burning pain flashed through him. Tig felt so huge and streched him to the furthest, but Kip ground his teeth and bore the pain. He had wanted this, right?

After a moment, Tig started to move, slowly at first, but soon he was going faster and finally slamming into Kip with full force. The pace was ruthless, but Kip didn't think about it anymore. Tig moving in and out of him had started to feel good, the pain had ebbed away and the only thing he wanted right now was for Tig to go even faster and harder. He must have said it out loud, too, because Tig just smirked at him, grunted and increased his pace. They were both sweating and panting, and when Tig roughly grabbed Kip's cock, he realized he was too close already. Having sex with a man, especially with Tig, had been so much more intense than with any woman. His only nut tightened and he felt the heavy fire settling low in his stomach. He clenched his hands on Tig's shoulders as he couldn't hold back any longer and he erupted all over Tig's fist. It didn't take more than a couple of thrusts before Tig slammed in one last time and shuddered, coming violently.

"Fuck you're tight!" Tig grunted. After a while he pulled his softening cock out of Kip. They collapsed side by side on the couch, only their arms touching each other. After a few moments of deep silence when their harsh breathing had calmed down, Tig turned his head and looked at Kip.

"Need any help with learning something else?" he asked with a lazy smirk on his face. Kip just scowled back at him.

"Being your personal trainer ain't so bad after all. I might be easily persuaded to give you another lesson later on," Tig finished with a lusty look in his eyes. "Probably sooner than later."

The End


End file.
